Animal, Hunting
by Gym Class Hero
Summary: In which forest creatures are more civil than Dixons. Warning: PWP, Slash, Kink


It is of Merle's opinion that hunting is infinitely harder with an erection. Daryl is ahead scouting, tracking his prey like a tiger and Merle is stuck hobbling in the back, adjusting his underwear and _fuck_ is Daryl even wearing any today? No, focus. He felt sort of like a gorilla, just standing there scratching himself and thinking about his dick. Or sucking dick. Are gorillas even dumb? With Daryl bent over like that his jeans bunch around his tight-

"Fuck, Merle, is your head even in this?" Daryl snapped. He looked tired and dirty after a long day tracking. Beads of sweat ran down his face and glistened on his arms like a goddamn Adonis. At least to Merle.

"Sorry, kiddo. Fuckin' horny. Had the best dream this morning before you woke me. These five girls all over me… huge tits, rubbin' my chest…" He gave a sheepish grin as he realised his hand had wandered down to his crotch during his monologue and he retracted it quickly, "You know how it is."

Merle lowered himself onto a nearby log and attempted to cool off. Daryl sidled up beside him, heaving off the hunting supplies and wiping his brow. A brief awkward moment of silence occurred before Daryl piped up,

"Huge tits?" He smirked, "Like how big?"

"Big. Gigantic." He got closer to Daryl and smiled, but pulled away suddenly, "Not like you could handle that, virgin."

"Fuck off!" Daryl snapped back, reddening slightly.

"Oh look who grew some balls," Merle laughed, pushing Daryl's shoulder in a kind of half-friendly-half-aggressive way that brothers would do, "S'okay, I know you're a faggot. Maybe I should've got you to finish me off this morning."

And that was all it took for Daryl to pounce, tackling Merle to the ground, pushing the back of his brother's head into the dirt, his brawny arms covering Merle's face.

"You take that back, Merle Dixon, or I swear on momma's grave I will beat your ass."

"You'd like that wouldn't, you? Beating my ass. Fuckin' my ass," His muffled voice came from under Daryl's musky armpit. "You're hard, y'know."

In the heat of the fight Daryl hadn't noticed his now rock-hard cock pressing angrily against his jeans, his crotch now resting against his brother's own length. He removed his arm to see Merle grinning from ear to ear. Unfazed by Daryl's attack and the scrapes that he suffered, Merle playfully grinded his hips against his assailant.

"C'mon then, virgin. Everybody's gotta learn." Merle wiggled his eyebrows. The older man pressed his hand softly against Daryl's hair, ruffling it and pushing him down - and maybe adrenaline and the rush of the blood to his cock made him unable to protest but he let himself go down, unbuckling Merle's slacks and throwing them out of the way. Daryl had seen Merle plenty of times in his white briefs, but this time, with it so close to his face and the thick outline of his brother's cock showing through he couldn't help but bring his tongue down, sucking fabric into his mouth and leaving a wet trail where the twitching cock lay underneath.

"Fuck, Daryl, that's it. I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Merle yanked down his briefs, his cock popping out of it's prison, his thickness slapping Daryl and leaving strands of precum on his brother's face, saliva and sweat coating those beautiful lips of his. He quickly sat up, his cock standing to attention against his belly. If he was going to show Daryl how to do it, he'd show him right. Stuffing the younger man's hands up his shirt, he waggled his member, grinning.

"Alright, you're gonna suck this dick like a goddamn whore, and you don't take your hands off my nips, okay? No matter how hard you'll take what I give you."

Daryl nodded, eyes still transfixed on the meat in front of him, stroking Merle's tender nipples. He opened his mouth and Merle couldn't get his cock in fast enough. Daryl sucked gently and traced his tongue along the underside as he began to thrust shallowly while Merle ran his fingers through his brother's silky hair. He gave an experimental thrust into Daryl, feeling the surprised gag against his cock and fuck it felt good. Merle slid his hand to the back of Daryl's head and thrust again, this time with more conviction, again and again until Daryl was red-eyed, tears welling up and nose buried in Merle's mess of pubic hair.

With his free hand, he traced Daryl's stretched lips – Merle loved those lips – before gripping the boy's jaw firmly. Daryl was trapped now and Merle slowly withdrew before randomly alternating between shallow and deep thrusts and holds until Daryl broke, until he finally gave up trying to control it. Merle felt it the moment he did, even though he didn't understand how or why he could. He just did. He rewarded Daryl with long, smooth, deep thrusts.

"That's it baby boy. Let your big brother use your mouth. So fuckin' beautiful. On your knees for me, letting me fuck your throat. You're such a fuckin' slut for my cock, aren't you baby?" Daryl was moaning now, vibrations travelling through Merle's cock and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out with a pop, pushing Daryl roughly into the dirt as he ripped off his brother's shirt before squatting over his chest, leaking cock in hand.

Daryl could only watch, could only give himself up as Merle cried out, spilling hot jets of seed over the younger man's face and hair, Daryl greedily lapping up any remaining ropes of semen Merle had got on his hands.

Merle plonked back down onto the forest floor, in nothing but boots and dirty socks, legs spread and relaxed. Daryl, still covered in cum, took the opportunity to pull up against his brother, unbuckling faster than he thought was possible. As his slicked up his cock with spit, Merle realised.

"Hey, hey, you don't fuck me, virgin. Nothin' goin' up my ass." He protested, still too spent to do anything but shout from his position.

"Oh yeah?" Daryl's voice was husky, thick with lust and Merle was definitely getting something up his ass today.

Merle desperately grabbed at something, _anything_ to hold onto, because he sure made a lot of noise about the size of his own cock but holy fuck Daryl was hung and holy fuck his little brother's huge cock is pressing into his sweaty, tight hole. Merle took a deep breath and forced his body to relax as Daryl slid in inch by inch and god there was a lot of inches to deal with. Finally he felt his balls pressed against Merle's skin, sweat slapping against sweat.

"Oh fuck yeah, balls deep in your ass, who's the bitch now?" Daryl shivered at his own statement, felt his brother's muscles tighten for an instant, hard enough to make him groan.

Not one to admit defeat, Merle plucked up. Stupidly.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it boy? Fuckin' _move_, baby."

Daryl accepted the challenge, dragging in and out, thrusting with increasing force into the writhing figure below him. He blinked at the sweat burning his eyes.

"Your ass is so fucking good. So tight and hot."

"Your cock is… wow, fuck you feel so good, baby. Don't… don't stop!" Every word ached out of Merle's lips and his eyes were shut tight in ecstasy.

Daryl changed his angle until he was sure he was hitting his big brother's prostate. Merle gave a strangled cry as he pounded into it. "Gonna cum right in your fuckin' asshole, leave my mark. You're my property, now. Fuckin' fill you up with my cum, you rat bastard."

Merle was incoherent beneath him, loud grunts punching out of him every time Daryl drove home. Daryl leaned forward and bit down on the tip of Merle's nipples, then around them, marking him. He grinned at his brother's reaction. With final thrusts Daryl finally went rigid, Merle's ass squeezing him so tight he could no longer avoid coming, filling his flesh and blood with his seed.

Daryl cleaned himself off with Merle's tank top, including the drying cum on his face, before throwing it at Merle. They both dressed and packed up the equipment that had spilled out in the action, starting back on their trek.

Daryl moved on ahead while Merle hobbled along, trying to catch up. Still pulling on clothes he called out to the hunter in front of him.

"Hey, so, uh.. You think we could do that again sometime? Soon?"


End file.
